Will or Not Here I Come
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Marluxia tests Vexen's theory on "I don't have a heart there for I can't love". MarVex Uke Vexen Yaoi


All in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

Vexen got up early today. He hurried down to the dinning room and ate his breakfast. Today was the day that he would get done with that one experiment. He made his way to the lab. He was there for a few hours when a portal opened behind him. Vexen sighed.

"What do you want XI?" he asked.

"How you know it was me?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen turned around.

"I can predict when you will arrive," Vexen answered, "You interrupt me that many times. Now if you have nothing to do the go away. I don't have time for you"

Vexen turn back to his experiment. Marluxia put on a painful face.

"Oh gees, Vexy that really hurts," he said, "Here I thought you love me."

"I don't have a heart there for-" started Vexen.

"You can't feel love," finished Marluxia getting closer to Vexen's ear, "But are you willing to test that, because I am."

Vexen could feel a grin on Marluxia's face. Vexen blushed.

"Go away!" Vexen shouted.

"Oh I think not," said Marluxia calmly Turning Vexen to face him.

"What!?" shouted Vexen.

The next thing he knew he was telaported to a pink room, Marluxia's room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vexen asked angrily.

"To test your theory of coarse," answered Marluxia with a grin.

_Why does he always grin?_ Vexen thought.

Marluxia Turn Vexen around and started kissing Vexen's neck. A shiver was sent down Vexen's back.

_Why am I reacting this way? _Vexen thought.

Marluxia started to unzip Vexen's coat. He then started to play around with Vexen's nibbles. Vexen let a moan escape.

"So far you've been proven wrong," whispered Marluxia in Vexen's ear.

Marluxia started biting Vexen's neck. Vexen arched his back and grasped the curtain tightly. Vexen started bereaving heavy. Marluxia unzipped Vexen's pants.

"Now lets so how loud you can scream my name," said Marluxia.

"Please stop," said Vexen.

"Why?" Marluxia asked.

" I don't want this," Vexen answered.

"Oh but this says other wise," said Marluxia.

He grabbed the bulge in Vexen's light blue boxers. Vexen moan louder. Marluxia started to play with Vexen's right nibble and sucking on his neck.

"If you want to do me, do it now," said Vexen between moans.

"Are you obeying?" Marluxia asked.

"No, I'm offering," answered Vexen.

"Oh even better," said Marluxia with a smile.

Marluxia brought Vexen over to the bed and laid him down. He then removed his and Vexen's boots, his coat and his and Vexen's pants and boxers. Marluxia went over to the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He poured some in his hand and then rubbed in on his cock.

Marluxia then put two fingers into Vexen's entrance.

"Ow," Vexen said and Marluxia started to thrust with his fingers.

"It is going to hurt at first," he said.

"I seemed to have noticed that," Vexen barked.

Marluxia did this for a while 'till he was sure Vexen got used to it. He took his fingers. Vexen whimpered.

"Don't worry something will take their place," said Marluxia with a smile.

He slipped his cock in and started to thrust, slowly though. He continued 'till he hit that special spot that made Vexen see stars.

"Oh Marly," moaned Vexen.

"Yes Vexy?" Marluxia asked with a smirk.

"Harder," Vexen answered.

That is what Marluxia did. When time went on he went harder and harder and harder. He could feel Vexen reaching his climax.

"Scream my name Vexen," he said.

A few more thrusts and Vexen lean his head back.

"MARLUXIA!" He scream when he came.

Marluxia came soon after. He slipped out of Vexen. He looked at him.

"So you do love me now?" he asked.

Vexen nodded his head. Marluxia smiles and soon fall asleep.

_I__ guess I really do love him,_ Thought Vexen.

He moved his fingers through Marluxia's pink lacks. He sighed and joined Marluxia in a pleasant sleep.

* * *

This is my very first time doing this couple, so they might be OOC.

Oh and this fic was base off of one of Amber's drawings: art/MarVex-Will-or-Not-Here-I-Come-117948676


End file.
